


She's The One

by ADuckInAHat



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: AU, F/F, First Date, Fluff, minor SaMo, minor jeongchaeng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27860014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADuckInAHat/pseuds/ADuckInAHat
Summary: Dahyun is stumped on what to get her brother for his birthday and Mina is all too happy to help...and flirt.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana, Kim Dahyun/Myoui Mina, Son Chaeyoung/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 24
Kudos: 402





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. It's me again. Entirely self indulgent, once again. I've had this idea in the back of my head for months. Finally got to do it 
> 
> Enjoy <3

Mina glanced up from her computer screen when she heard a soft ding, letting her know someone just walked into her shop. “Good morning! My name is Mina. Is there anything I can help you with?” 

  
  


The shorter blonde haired woman nodded, walking over to the counter where she was. “Yes, actually.” She smiled and it made Mina’s heart flutter. “It’s my little brother’s birthday soon and I wanted to get him something he enjoys. Which is games,” she stopped and looked into Mina’s eyes. “Which I know nothing about.” 

  
  


“Well, you came to the right person.” Mina walked from around the counter. “Do you know what style of game he likes? Also, how old is he?” 

  
  


Dahyun had a small pout on her lips as she thought about her questions. “He’s twelve. That one I can answer.” 

  
  


Mina nodded. “Okay. So no mature rated games.” She held her finger up. “Do you know what system he has?” 

  
  


“A Switch and a Playstation. I think.” Dahyun furrowed her brows and pulled out her phone to bring up a photo. “These.” 

  
  


Mina looked over and nodded. “You’re right.” 

  
  


Dahyun bounced on her feet, a big smile on her face. “So, what do you think is best?” 

  
  


Mina looked at the photo again and tried to spot any game cases around. “I see he’s got the usual ones for Switch. There are digital only games.” 

  
  


“Meaning you can’t get it like these?” She pointed to the cases on the walls. 

  
  


“Right. You have to get a card like this,” she rushed to the front and brought it back. “There’s a code along the back there,” she flipped it over to show a silver strip. “You scratch this off and put the code in to put funds into the online store.” 

  
  


“Oh, that sounds so much simpler.” 

  
  


“It is. That way they can get what they want without you pulling your hair out over what to get him.” Mina teased. 

  
  


Dahyun laughed and it made Mina’s smile widen hearing it. “But you did say that there’s mature games. Is there a parental lock on those systems where he couldn’t just buy anything?” 

  
  


“Of course. You just have to set it up.” 

  
  


Dahyun blinked. “I don’t know how to do that.” 

  
  


“I could show you.” Mina put her hand on Dahyun’s upper arm. “Come on.” She led them back to the counter and she brought up a Switch and a Playstation controller, turning one of the smaller TVs toward her. “Would you like to sit?” 

  
  


Dahyun shook her head. “I’ve been driving all morning, it’s okay. Thank you, though.” 

  
  


Mina pulled the Playstation menu up onto the screen and walked her through setting up the parental controls. “This is all you need to do.” 

  
  


Dahyun stared at the screen like a deer in headlights. Mina leaned into her line of sight. 

  
  


“Do I need to go slower?” 

  
  


“I feel like I should just take you to their house to do it for me.” Dahyun huffed a small laugh. 

  
  


“Well, that’s a little forward, isn’t it?” Mina’s tone was teasing. “How about you take me out on a date first?” 

  
  


Dahyun blushed up to her ears, easily seen on her pale skin. She stumbled over her words for a few seconds before taking a breath. “Shouldn’t you know my name first before you ask me out?” 

  
  


“Do you want to give it to me?” Mina put the controller down and faced her. 

  
  


“Dahyun.” She extended her hand. 

  
  


Mina took it gently. “Nice to meet you, Dahyun.” 

  
  


Dahyun’s cheeks turned a deeper shade of red upon hearing her name in Mina’s soft tone. “Did you mean it, though?” 

  
  


“Hmm?” 

  
  


“The date. Because I wouldn’t mind.” 

  
  


“I do mean it.” Mina grabbed a piece of paper and wrote her number on it. “This is my number.” She slid it over to her. “I’ll wait for you to text me and we’ll set up a date.” 

  
  


Dahyun took the paper and nodded. “And about the Switch?” 

  
  


Mina nodded.” Right, right. Back to work.” She faced away from her, trying to hide an excited smile that she might have a date soon. As she was in the middle of explaining, she saw her phone light up and looked down at it, the smile she was trying to hide bursting through. 

  
  


_ Friday at seven _

  
  


Mina looked over her shoulder at Dahyun. “Friday at seven it is.” 

  
  


Dahyun mashed her lips together. “I can’t wait.” She rested her elbows on the counter to listen as Mina continued her explanation. 

  
  


~

  
  


Mina took a deep breath as she put various outfits up to her body while she got ready for her date with Dahyun. Nothing looked right to her, so she called one of her friends and propped her phone up on the vanity by the mirror. “What about this?” 

  
  


“No. This is your first date. You can’t be casual.” Sana’s voice floated through the phone. 

  
  


“I like this dress.” Mina pouted. 

  
  


“But it’s not first date material.” She heard Momo’s voice from across the room. 

  
  


“If you’re going to talk to me, at least let me see you.” Mina huffed, throwing the dress behind her. 

  
  


Momo came into the frame, laying on top of Sana’s back and resting her chin on her shoulder. “What about that blue dress? The one that’s off the shoulder?” 

  
  


“Do you want me to kill her?” Mina grabbed the dress regardless. “She was shy to start with.” 

  
  


“So are you at times.” Sana shifted a little to get Momo’s weight better distributed along her body since she knew she wasn’t going to move. “You’d be a perfect couple.” 

  
  


“We’ve met once.” Mina rolled her eyes. 

  
  


“But you’ve been talking to her every day since then. Pretty much every hour. That’s just as good as being face to face sometimes. You get to know each other better just talking.” 

  
  


Mina stepped out of frame and put on the blue dress Momo suggested, both shoulders exposed and the skirt ending mid thigh and flowing out as she spun around to show them. “What do you think?” 

  
  


“She’ll be kissing you by the end of the night.” 

  
  


“Sana!” 

  
  


“What? You deserve it.” 

  
  


“I don’t know if she’s that kind of person.  _ I’m _ not that kind of person.” 

  
  


“You should be.” Momo muttered. “Have some fun.” 

  
  


“But I really like her. I don’t want to scare her off by being all over her.” 

  
  


Sana shrugged. “The only way to tell that is during the date. Gauge how she feels. If she touches you, how she talks to you when it’s not through the phone. Body language.” 

  
  


Mina sighed and sat down at her vanity. “What if I misread her? Like, go in for it and she doesn’t want it?” 

  
  


“Ask first. Consent is sexy.” 

  
  


Mina laughed softly, running her fingers along her forehead. “You’re right. As always.” 

  
  


“We know.” Momo kissed Sana’s cheek. “This is why you keep us around.” 

  
  


“Okay, don’t kiss in front of me. I’ll get jealous.” 

  
  


Sana turned her head and kissed Momo. “Like this?” 

  
  


Mina sighed. “I’m going to hang up on you.” 

  
  


“You wouldn’t dare.” Sana pouted at the phone. 

  
  


“I would and you know it.” 

  
  


“She would.” Momo whispered to Sana, but Mina could still hear it. 

  
  


“At least you look hot. She won’t be able to resist if you do want a kiss goodnight. Where are you going?” 

  
  


“She told me about a place she wanted to try so I’m taking her there.” 

  
  


“I’m surprised you’re not taking her to the shop to play games.” 

  
  


Mina had a slightly guilty look on her face. “I thought about it. She’s asked me to teach her how to play.” 

  
  


Momo groaned, resting her head between Sana’s shoulder blades. “Your first date can’t be about games.” 

  
  


“Why not?” Mina asked defensively. 

  
  


“You told us she didn’t know anything about them.” 

  
  


“That’s why she wants me to teach her because she knows I like it.” 

  
  


“Awww, that’s cute.” Sana cooed. “She wants to do things you like.” 

  
  


“Because she likes me.” Mina beamed. 

  
  


“You’ve got it bad, Mina.” Momo said with a small grin. 

  
  


“I know.” Mina pouted. 

  
  


~ 

  
  


“Is this okay?” 

  
  


Chaeyoung leaned back on her hands, looking her up and down. “It’s cute.” 

  
  


Dahyun looked down at herself. “What’s wrong?” 

  
  


“Nothing.” 

  
  


“Something. Is it the pants?” 

  
  


“You’ve changed clothes ten times. Pick one.” 

  
  


“You’re supposed to be helping me.” 

  
  


“I am helping.” Chaeyoung sat up. “You’re dead set on those pants, which look amazing on you, but the shirts don’t match.” 

  
  


Dahyun rolled her eyes and pulled it off, going back to her closet. “White goes with black.” 

  
  


“I get that, but you need something else.” Chaeyoung got off of the bed and went to the closet with her. “What about this blue one? Blue goes with black.” 

  
  


“It’s cold outside!” 

  
  


Chaeyoung sighed heavily. “That’s what jackets are for.” 

  
  


Dahyun paused. “True.” 

  
  


Chaeyoung grabbed her shoulder and pushed her out of the closet. “Don’t move.” She picked up a beige color turtleneck top and her brown leather jacket. “Put these on. Don’t talk back to me.” 

  
  


Dahyun rolled her eyes and did as she said then saw herself in the mirror. “Oh. That’s nice.” She turned to the side. “Good job.” 

  
  


“Now go make out with her.” 

  
  


“No.” Dahyun tucked the top into her pants. 

  
  


“Yes.” 

  
  


“No.” Dahyun checked her makeup in the mirror. 

  
  


“Why not?” 

  
  


“Because it’s the first date.” 

  
  


“People also have sex on their first dates.” 

  
  


“Not me.” Dahyun walked over to Chaeyoung and squished her cheeks together. “You do.” 

  
  


“And I had fun. You need fun.” 

  
  


“I will have fun.” 

  
  


“One kiss.” 

  
  


“Maybe.” 

  
  


“I’ll take it.” Chaeyoung said through her squished cheeks. 

  
  


“Why are you assaulting my girlfriend?” A voice came from behind Dahyun and she turned to face her. 

  
  


“Because she’s trying to talk me into having sex with Mina.” 

  
  


“Why not? Loosen up.” Jeongyeon put her arm around Chaeyoung’s shoulders. 

  
  


“I’m not uptight so I don’t need to loosen up.” Dahyun let Chaeyoung’s cheeks go. “I like to take things slow so that I can be sure I like the person.” 

  
  


“You haven’t shut up about her for a week.” Jeongyeon deadpanned. “You like her.” 

  
  


“We’ll see.” Dahyun grabbed her phone and her keys. “Don’t have sex in my bed.” She ushered them out of her bedroom. “Use your own.” 

  
  


“No promises. It’s not like you’ll be using it.” Chaeyoung grabbed Jeongyeon’s hand and pulled back toward Dahyun’s room playfully. 

  
  


“Because I’ll be using hers.” Dahyun teased over her shoulder, leading to a chorus of loud  _ oooooh _ ’s as she left the apartment. 

  
  


~

  
  


Mina took in a calming breath as she waited outside of the restaurant for Dahyun. She could see her walking up the street to meet her and she felt her heart skip a beat as she took in the sight of her. When she finally met up with her, she couldn’t find words for the first few seconds. 

  
  


“Hi.” 

  
  


Dahyun offered her arm to Mina and she looped it into hers. “I hope it’s not too cold for you out here. Looks like you’re in a dress.” She motioned to her bare legs since her body was covered with a long coat. 

  
  


“I am, but I’ll be okay.” Mina smiled and walked them in, giving the host her name before they led them to the table. Just before she sat down, Mina pulled her coat off and draped it over her chair. As she sat, she saw the look on Dahyun’s face and knew she’d knocked the outfit out of the park. “It’s good to see you again.” 

  
  


Dahyun nodded, swallowing dryly. “You too.” she cleared her throat and looked around for something to drink. “I’ve been anticipating tonight so much.” 

  
  


“Me too.” Mina opened her menu to be ready to order. “You look amazing, by the way.” She lifted her eyes back to Dahyun. “I love that color on you.” 

  
  


Dahyun tried to hide a shy smile behind her menu, but Mina could see her eyes close slightly as she did. “And you look beautiful. Blue suits you.” 

  
  


“Thank you.” 

  
  


The waiter came moments later to take the drink orders, but also got their food order since they were ready to give it. Mina rested her chin on her hand and regarded Dahyun for a few seconds. “I have a question.” 

  
  


“Okay.” Dahyun looked into her eyes. “Go ahead.” 

  
  


“Did you brother enjoy his gift?” 

  
  


“Oh! He did. I watched him to make sure he didn’t buy anything he didn’t need to because I forgot how to set the restrictions.” 

  
  


“I showed you twice.” Mina laughed. 

  
  


“It’s hard for me to remember when all I was concentrating on was you.” 

  
  


It was Mina's turn to blush. “Flattery gets you everything.” 

  
  


“Oh? I’ll make sure to try it again later.” 

  
  


Mina couldn’t hold back a smile at that. “I can’t wait.” 

  
  


Before she could continue, the waiter brought their drinks and told them the food would be out soon. Mina thanked them and sipped her water. 

  
  


“How did you open the shop? It’s yours, right?” 

  
  


“It is. It’s a passion project, really. I opened it and it grew and grew to what it is. It’s been three years next month I’ve been open.” 

  
  


“I had gone to so many places and you were the first to actually want to help me. The others kept trying to just put stuff on me.” 

  
  


“They do that.” Mina sighed. “It’s unfortunate they’re just trying to make numbers instead of genuinely help people find things they want or need.” 

  
  


“You’re amazing for what you do.” 

  
  


Mina shrugged. “I just want people to feel welcome.” 

  
  


“You made me feel that way for sure. Not knowing anything and helping me. I’ll make sure anyone I know that plays goes to you.” 

  
  


“Thank you, Dahyun.” 

  
  


Just then, the waiter brought their food out and they both went fairly silent as they ate, only commenting on the food occasionally. Mina leaned over and offered Dahyun some of hers, feeding it to her. 

  
  


“That’s so good.” Dahyun mumbled with her cheeks full. 

  
  


“Cute.” 

  
  


Dahyun shook her head. “No.” 

  
  


“Yes.” Mina nodded. “Very cute.” 

  
  


Dahyun continued to shake her head. 

  
  


“Don’t argue with me.” 

  
  


“And if I do?” 

  
  


“I’ll have to find a way to make you stop.” Mina raised her brow. 

  
  


Dahyun caught the hint and took a sip of her drink, her face heating up again. Mina smirked in victory and grabbed the ticket from the corner of the table, sliding her card into it for the waiter. They came by and took it before bringing it back for Mina to sign it. She stood and pulled her coat on, leaving it open for now. Dahyun once again offered her arm to Mina as they walked out. 

  
  


“Thank you for dinner.” 

  
  


“It was great.” Mina faced them away from the restaurant. “Do you want to come by the shop? I remember you saying you wanted to learn some.” 

  
  


“I’d love that. I don’t want to leave you yet.” 

  
  


“I don’t either.” Mina tightened her arm around Dahyun’s and led them to her shop. She opened the door and locked it behind them, making sure the blinds were closed. “Come on.” She took Dahyun’s hand and led her to the back room. “My secret place.” 

  
  


“I like secrets.” 

  
  


Mina giggled and pulled the curtain back. It was a little corner of the back with a big screen TV, a loveseat couch and a small coffee table. “I come back here before I open and after I close.” She took her coat off and sat down, giving the seat next to her a pat. “Come sit.” 

  
  


Dahyun took a seat next to her. “It’s really cozy.” She sat back. “TV seems close.” 

  
  


“It’s so I won’t have to wear my glasses.” Mina whispered, picking up her controller then handing one to Dahyun. “I thought we could go for something a little more chill for you.” 

  
  


Dahyun took it and rolled it around in her hands. “Like what?” 

  
  


“Farming.” 

  
  


“Farming?” 

  
  


Mina nodded. “It’s calm and a good way to ease you in.” 

  
  


“Farming. Okay. What do I do?” 

  
  


“I’ll show you around the town and you can either clean up the farm by cutting trees down or plant crops, go mining or fishing. Do whatever you want.” Mina then led her around after letting Dahyun make her character. Before they realized it, it was three hours later and a phone ringing brought them out of their daze. 

  
  


Dahyun tilted her phone toward her. “My roommate.” 

  
  


“Do you want to get it?” 

  
  


“No, it’s okay. I’ll text her in a second. I should get going, though. It’s past midnight.”

  
  


“Wow, really? I’m so sorry.” Mina put her controller down. “I lose track of time so easily.” 

  
  


“No, it’s okay. I loved it.” Dahyun turned to face her, leaning back against the arm of the couch. “I like spending time with you.” 

  
  


Mina nodded, afraid she’d blown it. “Still. It’s so late. Let me take you home.” 

  
  


“Is it in the same direction as yours?” 

  
  


“No, but I don’t mind. We’ll take my car. It’s around back.” 

  
  


Dahyun raised her brow. “Oddly convenient.” 

  
  


“I live upstairs.” She pointed up. “Saves money.” 

  
  


“Oh! So you took me home after the first date?” Dahyun teased, her brow raising. 

  
  


Mina paled. “Not like that!” 

  
  


Dahyun laughed and reached over to gently push her leg. “I’m joking, Mina.”

  
  


Mina took a deep breath. “You’re getting comfortable, huh?” 

  
  


Dahyun nodded. “I am.” 

  
  


“Good.” Mina stood up and offered her hand. “We’ll leave out the back.” 

  
  


Dahyun took her hand and stood, holding tight as she took them out the back door. Mina opened the passenger door for her then went around to her side to drive her home. She stopped by the front doors and did her best to open her door again, but Dahyun had already gotten out by the time she made it around. 

  
  


“You’re supposed to wait.” Mina pouted. 

  
  


“I can get back in.” 

  
  


“No, it’s fine.” Mina walked them up to the door and Dahyun punched in the code to open the door and pulled her inside out of the cold since she’d left her coat in the car. 

  
  


“Thank you for bringing me home. I really appreciate it.” 

  
  


“I didn’t want you to walk home alone at this hour. It’s no problem.” 

  
  


Dahyun shifted and Mina could tell she was nervous about something. “Still. Thank you.” 

  
  


“You’re welcome.” 

  
  


Dahyun shifted her weight again before leaning in to kiss her cheek, pulling back the reddest Mina had ever seen her. 

  
  


“Do I get another? I have two.” She put her finger on her other cheek. 

  
  


Dahyun leaned in and kissed her other cheek, obviously feeling more relaxed about it now. 

  
  


“Is it okay if I kiss you?” Mina asked softly before she could pull back properly. Dahyun met her eyes and nodded. 

  
  


“Yes.” 

  
  


Mina stepped forward and pressed her lips to Dahyun’s. She brought her hand up to rest on her cheek, pulling back after a few seconds, her heart hammering in her chest. They were still only inches apart and neither of them stepped back. Their eyes met briefly before Dahyun leaned in to kiss her one more time, her hands moving to rest on her sides just above the swell of her hips. Mina hummed quietly, looping her arms around her neck to keep her close. This time, they didn’t part for a whole minute. 

  
  


“I shouldn’t keep you any longer,” Mina whispered. “But I don’t want to let you go.” 

  
  


“I don’t either.” 

  
  


“What about your roommate?” 

  
  


“Oh. I forgot to text her. She’s gonna call the cops or something.” Dahyun kept one hand on Mina’s hip while she texted Chaeyoung she would be home soon. “There.” She mumbled before kissing Mina again, moving them out of the way just in case someone came through the main entrance. Mina smiled against her lips and kissed her back. Dahyun knew she couldn’t stay too much longer, so she wrapped her arms around Mina’s waist to pull their bodies flush together. 

  
  


“Can I see you tomorrow?” 

  
  


“You know where to find me.” Mina rubbed the back of her neck. 

  
  


“I do.” Dahyun gave her one last kiss. “I’ll wait to go up until I see you get in the car.” 

  
  


“Cutie.” Mina stole one more kiss. “Thank you.” 

  
  


Dahyun released her reluctantly and walked her to the door. “Quick. Your coat is in the car.” 

  
  


Mina nodded, cupping Dahyun’s cheeks in both hands. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” She captured her lower lip between her own and let the kiss linger for a few seconds before rushing to her car. Mina rolled down her window and sent her a wave and a kiss before taking off back home. 

  
  


Dahyun sighed softly and pressed her hand to her chest before moving up to her apartment. As soon as she got in, Jeongyeon and Chaeyoung were on her. 

  
  


“You kissed her!” 

  
  


“What?” Dahyun’s eyes widened. “No!” 

  
  


“Your lips are red. She was wearing lipstick, wasn’t she?” Jeongyeon pointed. 

  
  


Dahyun mashed her lips together. “Yes…” 

  
  


“Yes!” Chaeyoung raised her arms in victory. “Pay up!” 

  
  


“You made a bet?” 

  
  


Jeongyeon sighed and handed over two notes. “Asshole.” 

  
  


“You love me.” Chaeyoung kissed her cheek. 

  
  


“Excuse me,” Dahyun snatched the two notes from her hand. “Mine.” 

  
  


“Oh, come on.” Chaeyoung stood up and tried to grab them back. 

  
  


“No.” She held it above her head, but Jeongyeon stood and took it back easily. 

  
  


“Stop fighting. She won. She gets it.” 

  
  


“But you two bet on me. I should get it.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon rolled her eyes and gave each of them one note. “There. Now stop.” 

  
  


Chaeyoung pressed against Jeongyeon’s front and looked up at her. “I better get compensation for losing half my bet.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon leaned down and kissed her. “Bedroom.” 

  
  


“No!” Dahyun groaned. 

  
  


~

  
  


Mina walked upstairs to her apartment and called Sana, laying on her stomach on her bed. 

  
  


“So?” 

  
  


“We kissed.” Mina beamed. 

  
  


“Yay!” 

  
  


“I knew you would.” Momo chuckled. 

  
  


“It was so...amazing. She kissed my cheek first but then I asked like you said and she let me.” Mina kicked her feet behind her. “We kissed for like, five minutes.” 

  
  


“Wow, get it.” Sana shifted around and adjusted her hold on Momo’s shoulders. 

  
  


“Are you two naked?” 

  
  


“Maybe.” 

  
  


“Did I interrupt?” 

  
  


“No, we were done.” 

  
  


Mina rolled her eyes. “Thank God for that.” 

  
  


“Wanna watch?” 

  
  


“No!” 

  
  


Sana giggled. “Stop teasing her.” 

  
  


“It’s fun. We just need to figure out when she’s with Dahyun and call her to ruin it.” 

  
  


“Don’t you dare. Wait a while.” 

  
  


“Yeah, let her have some time first then we’ll bust into the store.” 

  
  


“Oh, no you won’t.” 

  
  


“We have a key.” Momo said in a sing-song tone. 

  
  


“I’ll change the locks.” 

  
  


“No you won’t.” 

  
  


“Watch me.” 

  
  


“You two stop. This is a happy night. Mina finally got to kiss a girl.” 

  
  


“I’ve kissed girls before.”

  
  


“Not for years.” 

  
  


“And? I didn’t find the right one. Now I have.” 

  
  


“Oooh, she’s the one!” Sana squealed. “I’m so happy for you.” 

  
  


“Thank you. I’ll let you two go. Get some rest.” 

  
  


“Goodnight, lover girl.” 

  
  


Mina rolled her eyes and moved to lay on her back after ending the call, replaying the kiss in her head. Her phone vibrated and saw a text from Dahyun. 

  
  


_ I miss you.  _

  
  


Mina smiled a little and replied. 

  
  


_ I miss you, too. But I’ll see you tomorrow, right?  _

  
  


_ It’s too far away.  _

  
  


_ I’ll make sure to reward your patience.  _

  
  


_ Kiss?  _

  
  


_ Of course.  _

  
  


_ Yay!  _

  
  


Mina giggled and pressed her phone to her chest, knowing this was the start of something amazing.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One month later, Mina and Dahyun take the next step in their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. It's me again. I thought I would pop on a chapter two since everyone seemed to like this one a lot. Plus, the world needs more mihyun. Who am I to deny 
> 
> Enjoy <3

A month passed since her first date with Mina and things couldn’t be better. She was the happiest she’d been, probably ever. Dahyun made it a routine to see Mina every morning before work and get dinner with her afterward. Today was no different. She walked up the outside staircase to the door outside Mina’s apartment above the shop. Standing on her toes, she took the spare key from its hiding place and let herself in. Just a few days ago, Mina gave her permission to use it. 

  
  


Dahyun quietly entered and locked the door behind her, taking her shoes off before tip-toeing her way to Mina’s bedroom. She could see messy black hair peeking out of the comforter just a little, so she crouched by the bed and ran her fingers through it. A soft hum hit her ears as Mina turned to face her, eyes barely open. 

  
  


“Good morning.” Dahyun smiled. 

  
  


“Good morning.” Mina mumbled quietly, lifting the comforter to offer Dahyun a space beside her that she gratefully took. She wrapped her arms around Dahyun’s body and groaned. “You’re cold.” 

  
  


“It’s cold outside, sweetheart.” Dahyun kissed her forehead, letting Mina cuddle into her chest. “I’ll get warm in a minute being under here.” 

  
  


Mina smiled and tilted her head up, puckering her lips for a kiss. 

  
  


“Morning breath.” Dahyun scrunched her nose, making Mina’s eyes shoot open. Before she could get a word out, she kissed her deeply. “Kidding.” 

  
  


“You better be.” Mina put her hand on Dahyun’s cheek and kissed her again, letting it linger slightly longer. “How long until you leave?” 

  
  


“Ten minutes. I have to be in early.” 

  
  


Mina whined and squeezed her tighter. “We usually have thirty.” 

  
  


“I’m sorry, baby.” Dahyun rubbed her back. “If you want, I’ll stay later tonight to make up for it.” 

  
  


Mina smiled wide at the offer. “That sounds a lot better, yes.” 

  
  


“And we can get more done in the game.” 

  
  


Mina raised her brow, looking into Dahyun’s eyes. “I’ve gotten you too addicted.” 

  
  


“But I need to finish my fencing…” 

  
  


“You need more materials.” 

  
  


“We can go get them.” 

  
  


“You’re cute.” 

  
  


“No, you.” 

  
  


Mina rolled them over so she was on top of her. “No, you.” 

  
  


Dahyun rested her hands low on her hips. “We could have this argument all day, you know?” 

  
  


“I know. It’s my plan to keep you here because you never back down.” 

  
  


“Oh, I see right through that plan. We’re equally cute.” 

  
  


Mina paused. “I don’t have a comeback for that.” 

  
  


“Good. Kiss me instead.” 

  
  


“That, I can do.” Mina leaned down and kissed her slow and deep, her hands moving down to take Dahyun’s and lace their fingers. They didn’t part until an alarm went off on Dahyun’s phone, telling her she needed to leave. 

  
  


“I have to go, baby.” She murmured against her lips. 

  
  


“No.” Mina put her full body weight on Dahyun. “Mine.” She put her head on her chest. 

  
  


Dahyun laughed softly and wrapped her arms around her to roll them the opposite way so she was on top this time. “I’ll see you after work. I promise.” 

  
  


Mina stuck her lower lip out. 

  
  


“Just a few hours.” 

  
  


“Yeah, like, nine hours.” 

  
  


“I’ll call you during lunch.” 

  
  


Mina hummed in thought. “Deal.” She stole one more kiss. “Go on. I need to get up anyway.” 

  
  


Dahyun got off of the bed and straightened her clothes out but stopped when Mina got up on the other side and she could see what she had on fully. A tank top that had ridden up to expose her stomach and panties. She swallowed thickly and turned toward the door. “I’ll see you later.” 

  
  


Mina turned to reply but saw her turned away and instantly knew why. “Turn around.” 

  
  


“I, uh, have t-to go.” Dahyun made a few motions with her hands, pointing to the stairs and stretching her arm out straight to the side to mimic walking up the street. 

  
  


“Dahyun.” 

  
  


Mina’s voice was a little closer now, so she turned around, her pale cheeks a deep red as she kept her eyes firmly on Mina’s face. 

  
  


“Hi.” 

  
  


“You can look at me.” Mina took Dahyun’s hands and pulled them around her body. “You know that, right?” 

  
  


Dahyun pressed her palms flat against the middle of her back. “I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable.” 

  
  


Mina lifted her hands and put them on both of her heated cheeks. “You looking at me doesn’t make me uncomfortable. I want you to look at me.” 

  
  


Dahyun mashed her lips together and let her eyes drift down her body. Over her chest, trying to ignore that she could easily tell she wasn’t wearing a bra, then down to her bare legs. She slid her hands around to rest on her waist where her tank top was bunched up, feeling her warm skin. Mina looped her arms around her neck. 

  
  


“What do you think?” 

  
  


“I think you’re the most gorgeous woman on the planet.” Dahyun said with sincerity. 

  
  


Mina cupped the back of her neck and pulled her in for a kiss. She kept it going for a few seconds before taking Dahyun’s hands and guiding them down over her hips to her bare thighs then up along the swell of her ass. She heard a soft noise sound from the back of Dahyun’s throat as she did. 

  
  


“Don’t be afraid to touch me either.” She whispered against her lips. 

  
  


Dahyun’s heart hammered in her chest. “Okay.” She got slightly braver after her words of encouragement and placed her hands on her ass to pull their bodies flush together. Mina smiled wide and framed her jaw with her fingers to get her last kiss. 

  
  


“Go to work. I’ll see you later.” 

  
  


Dahyun nodded and let her hands linger on her waist before turning and heading down the stairs and out into the chilly weather that was welcome in her heated state. 

  
  


Upstairs, Mina was grinning like a madwoman as she stepped into the shower. 

  
  


~

  
  


When it was time for Dahyun to get off of work, she called Mina to place an order for food at the place she liked a few blocks away so she could pick it up on the way in. By this point, the owner knew her well and gave her things for service. Dahyun thanked him and promised to be back tomorrow as she left. She walked into the shop and saw Mina with a customer, so she passed by to the back room, putting the food on the coffee table. Dahyun sat down and waited patiently. Her head leaned back on the couch and her eyes drifted closed. 

  
  


It took a good twenty minutes for Mina to finish with the customer and lock up before heading to the back, seeing Dahyun with her eyes closed. She snuck around and straddled her lap, sitting back on her thighs. When Dahyun didn’t open her eyes, she leaned in to kiss both of her cheeks then her forehead. 

  
  


“Dinner time.” 

  
  


Dahyun inhaled deeply and opened her eyes, looking around then falling on Mina. “I’m sorry.” 

  
  


“No, it’s okay. You woke up early.” She moved off to the side and got their food ready, handing Dahyun hers. “Eat.” 

  
  


Dahyun nodded, humming around the food in her mouth. “How was your day?” 

  
  


“Busy. Getting near the holiday so people are coming more often.” 

  
  


“That’s good, though.” 

  
  


Mina nodded. “Very good.” She offered Dahyun a dumpling that she took a bite from then Mina popped the rest into her mouth. When they were done eating, Mina put the empty containers in the bag and set it aside, curling into Dahyun’s side. “I missed you.” 

  
  


Dahyun put her arm around Mina’s shoulders. “I missed you, too.” 

  
  


“You don’t have to stay late if you’re tired, baby.” 

  
  


“Mmm mmm, it was a good power nap. I’m good to go.” 

  
  


Mina turned her head to look into her eyes to see if she was lying. “Alright.” 

  
  


Dahyun stole a quick kiss then reached up for the controller. “Mine.” 

  
  


Mina giggled and kept her arms around her waist. “Get those materials.” 

  
  


“Oh, I will.” Dahyun got comfortable with Mina still cuddled into her side and played until her eyes started to hurt. She put the controller down and rubbed them with the heels of her hands. 

  
  


“Okay, I think it’s time to stop.” Mina turned the console off after saving and also the TV. 

  
  


Dahyun whined but let her do it. “Fine.” 

  
  


“Let’s go upstairs. You need to rest a little before you go home.” She stood and tugged Dahyun’s wrist to get her to stand, helping her up the stairs to the bedroom. Mina pushed her onto the bed and pulled her shoes off then turned her to lay fully in bed. 

  
  


“I’m not five.” 

  
  


“Yes you are.” Mina got in next to her and pulled the blankets over them since it was slightly chilly in her apartment. “But you’re mine.” 

  
  


“Yes I am.” Dahyun pulled the blanket over their heads to trap a bit of the heat. “I almost finished, though.” 

  
  


“You did. I’m proud of you.” 

  
  


Dahyun beamed. “I should be able to put them up tomorrow.” 

  
  


“You can.” Mina nodded, inching her hand into Dahyun’s shirt. 

  
  


Dahyun looked down then back up to Mina’s eyes. 

  
  


“Is that okay?” 

  
  


“Yes.” 

  
  


Mina connected their lips in a languid kiss, letting her fingers dance along Dahyun’s skin a few inches under her shirt. When she went a little higher and Dahyun didn’t stop her, she pulled back on her own. 

  
  


“You’re sure?” 

  
  


“I’m sure. One hundred percent.” Dahyun met her eyes. 

  
  


Mina kept Dahyun’s gaze and unbuttoned the first few buttons on Dahyun’s shirt then leaned in to kiss a line along her collarbone to her neck. They’d been taking things pretty slow over the last month, so she hadn’t had the chance to explore Dahyun like this. And she was finding places that made her let out noises that went straight through her spine. She moved to lay on top of her, paying attention to a spot just under her ear that elicited the softest, but deepest moan she’d heard. 

  
  


Dahyun turned her head to the side to give her more room to work, feeling her lower belly tighten and swirl. Mina kissed back down to her collarbone. She popped a few more buttons, exposing the tops of her breasts. Mina sat up on her knees and looked down at Dahyun, her blonde hair fanning out around her. She licked her lips at the sight, her shirt half unbuttoned exposing some of her chest and the very top of her bra along with her ruddy cheeks. 

  
  


Dahyun’s fingers flirted with the edge of Mina’s shirt. “May I?” 

  
  


Mina lifted her arms as her permission and Dahyun sat up to pull it off, her eyes taking in the sight of her nearly bare torso. She put her hands on her sides as she pressed her lips to her neck. Mina moaned quietly and tilted her head, pulling her hair off to one side. Dahyun moved them backward so that she was on top and finished unbuttoning her shirt to take it off, leaving them in the same state of undress. 

  
  


Mina couldn’t help but touch her all over but avoided her chest. Dahyun veered off to her lips and kissed her deeply, reaching down to pull Mina’s legs around her waist. She squeezed her sides with her thighs as she kissed her back, the heat in her belly becoming a raging fire. Mina put her hands on either side of Dahyun’s neck and pulled back to look into her eyes. 

  
  


“Make love to me?” There was a slight waver in her tone, giving away her nervousness. 

  
  


Dahyun softened at her tone and captured her lower lip between her own. “Yes.” 

  
  


Mina let out a slow breath to release some of her nerves, but now that it sank in that they were doing this, they came back ten fold. But she knew Dahyun would be gentle. 

  
  


~ 

  
  


Dahyun woke when the sun hit her eyes. She tried to turn away from it, but there was a body blocking her from doing so. Then, the memories of last night came to her. Soft whimpers and moans. Mina’s usually calm tone becoming desperate and needy. The way Dahyun’s name fell from her lips as she reached her climax. Then whispered words of love that made her heart twist remembering them. She took in Mina’s features. The soft pout as she slept, her black hair messy like it always was as she slept. Dahyun did as she usually did each morning and kissed her forehead. 

  
  


“Good morning.” 

  
  


Mina shifted and opened her eyes, a wide smile tugging at her lips. “Good morning.” 

  
  


Dahyun pulled the blankets over their heads to block out the sun before kissing her deeply, putting everything she felt for Mina into it. Mina brought her hand up and rested it on her hip. 

  
  


“A very good morning.” Mina mumbled against her lips. 

  
  


“I was just thinking about last night.” 

  
  


“Yeah? Which part?” 

  
  


“All of it.” 

  
  


“You’re very...talented.” 

  
  


Dahyun blushed up to her ears. “Mina…” 

  
  


“I’m allowed.” Mina giggled, kissing her heated cheek. “These,” she took Dahyun’s hand and played with her fingers. “And these,” she leaned in and grazed her tongue over her lower lip before kissing her. “And your tongue.” her tone dropped. 

  
  


Dahyun buried herself in Mina’s chest. “Stop it.” Her voice was muffled. 

  
  


“Uh uh.” She lifted her head away from her chest and climbed on top of her, nuzzling into her neck. “I want you to know how good you made me feel.” 

  
  


Dahyun palmed her thighs. “You made me feel good too.” 

  
  


Mina hummed quietly. “I can give you a repeat performance if you want it.” 

  
  


Dahyun mashed her lips together. “I think we have time.” 

  
  


Mina grinned, nipping her neck. “Good.” Just as her hand started to wander down her body, Dahyun’s phone rang. 

  
  


Dahyun sighed heavily and pushed the blankets off of them to reach for it, seeing it was Chaeyoung. “I forgot to tell her… One second.” 

  
  


Mina stilled her hand and kissed her. “I love you.” 

  
  


Dahyun melted at her words. “I love you, too.” She answered the call. “I’m so sorry.” 

  
  


“That the hell?” Chaeyoung yelled through the phone, Mina hearing it clearly. “No call? No text?” 

  
  


“I said I was sorry. I forgot.” 

  
  


“Forgot?!” Chaeyoung screeched. “Jeong and I were up all night!” 

  
  


“Yeah, having sex.” 

  
  


Chaeyoung paused. “For some of it. That’s not the point! Where are you?” 

  
  


“With me. It’s my fault.” Mina said into the phone. 

  
  


“Mina?” Chaeyoung gasped. “You had sex!” 

  
  


Dahyun clapped the phone to her chest. “God. I’m so sorry.” She mouthed to Mina, who just kissed her. 

  
  


“It’s okay. But you better hang up if you want more.” 

  
  


Dahyun put the phone back up to her ear. “I’ll be home later. I have something to do.” 

  
  


“Yeah, Mina.” Chaeyoung teased. 

  
  


“Yes, exactly.” Mina took the phone from Dahyun. “She’ll be home later. Bye!” She ended the call and put the phone away. “Now make good on that promise.” 

  
  


Dahyun rolled them over, pulling one of Mina’s legs over her hips while her fingers teased her inner thigh. “I will. But she’s going to get you for hanging up on her.” 

  
  


“Worth it.” Mina pulled her closer. “Touch me.” 

  
  


Dahyun grinned and captured her lips again, her fingers moving upward. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next time!


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mina finally gets to meet Jeongyeon and Chaeyoung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. It's me again. I can't leave it hanging where Mina hasn't meet the cool duo. 
> 
> Enjoy <3

Dahyun grunted when the bed jostled as Mina jumped onto it. “Mina…” 

  
  


“What?” Mina giggled and pulled the blankets over their heads, kissing her cheek a few times. “You need to wake up.” 

  
  


“It’s Saturday morning, Mina.” Dahyun finally opened her eyes to look at her girlfriend. “I don’t have to work.” 

  
  


“Yes, but we have places to go.” Mina hooked a leg over her hips and sat back against her thighs. “I’m meeting Jeongyeon and Chaeyoung.” She said with a wide smile. While they’d been dating for a few months, she still had yet to meet her best friends. 

  
  


“You seem excited.” Dahyun rested her hands on her thighs, rubbing her thumbs along her skin. 

  
  


“I am. I’ve been wanting to meet Chaeyoung the most. You two seem really close.” 

  
  


“We are. Have been since school.” 

  
  


Mina leaned down and nuzzled into her neck. “Exactly. And she seems nice.” 

  
  


“Because she teases me all the time?” Dahyun wrapped her arms around Mina. 

  
  


“Mmhmm.” Mina giggled when Dahyun playfully pushed at her sides to get her off, but she held fast. “Can’t push me off.” 

  
  


Dahyun raised her brow and rolled them over, Mina’s legs locking around her waist to keep her in place. “But I can do that.” 

  
  


“Which doesn’t achieve much for you.” 

  
  


“It kind of does.” 

  
  


“How?” 

  
  


Dahyun stood on her knees and pulled her shirt off, leaving her topless. Mina’s eyes instantly shot to her chest and her legs loosened at the distraction. Dahyun used that to leap off of the bed and bolt for the bathroom. 

  
  


“Come on!” Mina whined and ran after her, scooping her up in her arms and pressing kisses all over her neck and shoulder. “You’re so mean.” 

  
  


Dahyun laughed and put one hand on Mina’s shoulder. “Got us out of bed, though.” 

  
  


“It did, but that doesn’t mean I won’t pin you to that shower wall.” She muttered against her skin.

  
  


“That’s true.” Dahyun mused quietly, putting her hands on the side of Mina’s neck to tilt her head up for a deep kiss. “So how about you do it?” 

  
  


The corner of Mina’s lip turned up into a crooked smirk. “I think I will.” She pushed her back toward the shower, giggling when Dahyun complained about not being undressed yet. “You didn’t say anything about undressing you.” 

  
  


Dahyun huffed. “You’re impossible.” 

  
  


Mina hooked her thumbs in Dahyun’s panties and started to push them down. “Sometimes.” 

  
  


Dahyun rolled her eyes. “Impossible.” 

  
  


Mina tossed Dahyun’s panties behind her and pushed her into the shower. She quickly stripped herself and gripped her hips, pinning her against the wall with a deep inhale of breath from Dahyun. “Cold?” 

  
  


“A bit.” 

  
  


Mina tilted her head and placed hot, open mouthed kisses along the length of her neck. “I’ll warm you up, baby.” 

  
  


Dahyun’s cheeks heated instantly, feeling Mina’s hands move lower on her body. “Yes…” 

  
  


When they finally stumbled out of the shower on shaky legs, Dahyun dried off and got dressed into something casual, glancing behind her to see Mina in her closet with her hands on her hips. 

  
  


“What’s wrong?” 

  
  


“I don’t know what to wear.” 

  
  


“Wear what you’re comfortable in, baby. We don’t have to look fancy.” 

  
  


“I know, but I want to look nice.” 

  
  


Dahyun came up behind her, resting her chin on her shoulder. “How about this top and those jeans?” 

  
  


Mina picked up a pair of light color jeans with a few rips in them and a loose fitting long sleeve black shirt. “You think so?” 

  
  


“You’ll look hot.” 

  
  


Mina smiled a little and got dressed, pulling a belt through the loops of her jeans. “Thank you.” 

  
  


Dahyun stood back and let out a wolf whistle. “Sexy.” 

  
  


Mina’s cheeks tinted pink, finishing with her belt. “Hush.” 

  
  


“Never.” Dahyun kissed her cheek. “We should get going.” 

  
  


“I’m hurrying.” Mina sat on the bed to put her shoes on then grabbed her keys and phone. “Now we can go.” 

  
  


Dahyun led them down to her car and opened Mina’s door then went around to her side to drive them to the apartment she shared with Chaeyoung. She opened the door and could instantly hear Chaeyoung, so she slammed the door, eyes wide. 

  
  


“I need to call her.” 

  
  


“Why?” Mina tilted her head. 

  
  


Dahyun placed her two hands together and Mina mashed her lips to hold back a smile. 

  
  


“Ah, I see.” 

  
  


Dahyun sighed and dialed Chaeyoung’s number, hearing the noise from inside stop. 

  
  


“Hey! You on the way?” 

  
  


“Mina and I are outside the door. Listening.” 

  
  


“...Shit. Five minutes.” 

  
  


“Uh huh. Open the door when you’re decent.” Dahyun hung up and pinched the bridge of her nose. “I swear…” 

  
  


“Can’t blame them, baby. We did the same thing this morning.” 

  
  


“I know, but she knew I was coming with you.” 

  
  


“You kind of lose track of time when you do that sort of thing.” 

  
  


“True.” 

  
  


Five minutes later, Chaeyoung opened the door, a bit of redness in her cheeks. “Whoa, you didn’t say she was that hot.” 

  
  


“Chaeyoung!” Dahyun pushed her into the doorway and reached back for Mina’s hand. 

  
  


“What?” Chaeyoung offered her hand to Mina. “It’s nice to meet you. I just like to fluster Dahyun, so no offense meant.” 

  
  


“No, I understand.” Mina smiled, shaking her hand. “I tease her too.” 

  
  


“Perfect match then.” Chaeyoung led them toward the living room where Jeongyeon was, quickly straightening her clothes, looking slightly embarrassed. “This is Jeongyeon. Jeongyeon this is Mina.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon rushed forward to shake her hand. “Nice to meet you. I’m so sorry about that.” 

  
  


Dahyun raised her brow, but knew when Jeongyeon met someone new, she liked to make a good impression. 

  
  


“No, it’s alright. I understand.” 

  
  


“Please, sit. We’ve ordered lunch. Dahyun told us your order.” 

  
  


Mina glanced at Dahyun. “Did she?” 

  
  


“She did. And added a cookie.” 

  
  


Mina kissed her cheek. “Good choice.” 

  
  


“I know my girl.” 

  
  


“Awww, look at them.” Chaeyoung cooed, earning a little push from Dahyun before they went to sit on the couch. “Cute.” 

  
  


“Quit.” Dahyun whined. 

  
  


“Do I get any embarrassing stories?” Mina said suddenly and Dahyun waved her hands around. “What?” 

  
  


“No. No embarrassing stories.” 

  
  


“Well, she’s known you since you were both kids. Why not?” 

  
  


“Because it’s embarrassing.” 

  
  


“Well, you’re in luck.” Chaeyoung started, sitting up straight and resting her elbows on her knees. “I have so many stories to tell you.” 

  
  


“And I have some about you.” 

  
  


“And? Jeongyeon knows them all.” 

  
  


Dahyun deflated and put her hands on her face prompting Mina to pull them away. 

  
  


“If you don’t want me to hear them, it’s okay.” 

  
  


“No, I trust her enough not to tell the bad ones, I suppose.” 

  
  


Mina pecked her lips. “I love you.” 

  
  


“I love you, too.” 

  
  


“So, this one time on the playground,” 

  
  


“No!” Dahyun pointed at Chaeyoung. “No.” 

  
  


“It’s not that bad!” 

  
  


“No.” 

  
  


Chaeyoung huffed and sat back, arms crossed. “Fine.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon shook her head. “Seems we’re the adults among children today.” 

  
  


Mina smiled a little. “It’s cute to see them bicker like this in person. I usually only get to see it over the phone.” 

  
  


“It’s more intense in person.” 

  
  


“I can tell.” Mina put her arm around Dahyun’s shoulders and pulled her close since she seemed to be sulking. “It’s okay, baby.” 

  
  


“Maybe.” Dahyun grumbled. 

  
  


Mina leaned in and whispered into her ear. “I’ll make it up to you later.” 

  
  


Dahyun huffed a small laugh. “Okay.” 

  
  


“Secrets.”

  
  


Dahyun glanced to Chaeyoung and nodded. “Secrets about you.” 

  
  


“Liar.” Chaeyoung got up when the buzzer rang, signaling their food had arrived. She brought it back into the living room and put it on the table, handing it out to everyone while Jeongyeon got drinks for them. 

  
  


“Thank you for getting us lunch.” Mina got comfortable and pulled the plastic cover off of her food. “You didn’t have to.” 

  
  


“We bond over food.” Jeongyeon sat next to Chaeyoung. “Gets a good conversation going.” 

  
  


“I can’t deny that.” Mina put her hand on Dahyun’s thigh and rubbed it gently to make sure she was okay. When she gently nudged her with her shoulder, she knew she was okay. 

  
  


They had a fairly idle conversation over lunch. Mina mostly sitting and listening to Chaeyoung tell her stories about Dahyun that were the most tame, she assumed.

  
  


“So, she helped?” 

  
  


“She always does.” Chaeyoung smiled softly. “She’s always been a constant. If I’m in trouble, she comes running. She’s an amazing friend.” 

  
  


“Stop.” Dahyun stuck her lower lip out slightly. “You’re going to make me cry.” 

  
  


“We all need a good cry every now and then.” Mina teased. “But that’s amazing. I know I chose right then.” 

  
  


“You’re not wrong.” Dahyun agreed. “I did have a good cry that night.” 

  
  


“She’d lift a car for me.” 

  
  


“I could try.” 

  
  


“Well, it’s like that response, right?” Jeongyeon looked to Dahyun. “Where if someone you love is in trouble, you’ll do things you didn’t expect to help them. Like mom’s lifting something heavy to free their kids.” 

  
  


“I heard about that.” Mina put her fingers in her chin in thought. “I don’t know if that’s real, but I could see it happening.” 

  
  


“I believe it’s entirely possible.” Dahyun piped up. “Because I’m not the strongest in the world, but I ripped that door open to get her out. Which, in hindsight, I shouldn’t have done because we had to pay a lot to fix the door frame.” 

  
  


“I rather pay for a door than the other outcome.” 

  
  


“Well, that’s why you shouldn’t lock the door.” 

  
  


“It’s a habit. It’s not my fault the lock broke and wouldn’t open.” 

  
  


“You were the one freaking out about being locked in the bathroom.” 

  
  


“It was small. I need space.” 

  
  


“And we’ve learned a lesson.” 

  
  


“You two are like an old married couple.” Mina muttered. 

  
  


“We can be.” 

  
  


“No, you are.” Jeongyeon agreed. 

  
  


“Nothing wrong with that.” Chaeyoung defended. “Do you want to stay for dinner too?” 

  
  


“Babe?” Mina turned to Dahyun. “It’s up to you since I know you wanted to play that game tonight.” 

  
  


Dahyun hummed to herself. “We can play here. Those two love scary things.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon and Chaeyoung’s heads snapped up at the same time. “Scary? No.” 

  
  


“It’s honestly not that bad.” Mina explained. “It’s mostly jump scares. Sometimes. Maybe the character designs.” 

  
  


Chaeyoung shook her head rapidly. “We’ll have a movie night later in the week to make up for it.” 

  
  


“It’s a date.” Dahyun said as she got up, beginning to clean the table. She gently smacked Mina’s hand when she tried to help her. “You stay.” 

  
  


Mina pouted and watched her go. “Mean.” 

  
  


“She always cleans up. It’s best just to let her.” 

  
  


“I’ve noticed that. I still try.” 

  
  


“It’s futile. She’ll leave your hands red.” 

  
  


When Dahyun came back into the living room, Mina held her hand up, letting it hang limp and a pout firm on her lips. “Hurts.” 

  
  


Dahyun bent over and took her hand, leaving a few kisses where she smacked her. “I’m sorry.” 

  
  


Mina smiled and tilted her head up to kiss her. “Doesn’t hurt anymore.” 

  
  


“Because I’m magic.” 

  
  


“Okay, you’ve been playing too many games now.” 

  
  


“Not enough, you mean.” Dahyun wiped down the table. “My eyes have been opened.” She opened them wider. 

  
  


“Oh God, Mina what have you done to her?” Chaeyoung exclaimed dramatically. 

  
  


“What’s good for her.” She smirked evilly. 

  
  


Chaeyoung rushed over to Dahyun and hugged her. “It was nice knowing you.” 

  
  


Dahyun blinked in confusion, but still hugged her. “I’m..still the same?” 

  
  


“You’re a gamer now.” Chaeyoung put her hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes. 

  
  


“Oh my God.” Dahyun playfully pushed her away. “You’re ridiculous.” 

  
  


Chaeyoung moved to drape over Jeongyeon’s lap. “What are we going to do?” 

  
  


“Nothing.” Jeongyeon rolled her eyes. “We let her roam the gamer fields with her girlfriend.” 

  
  


“We’ll be a distant memory.” 

  
  


Dahyun glanced at Mina. “Welcome to my life.” 

  
  


“I love it.” Mina smiled fondly, getting a small kiss from Dahyun. “We should head out, though.” She stepped over to Jeongyeon and Chaeyoung. “Thank you again for lunch and it was so, so nice to meet you finally. I hope we can have more days like this.” 

  
  


“Oh, for sure.” Chaeyoung stood, as did Jeongyeon. “So nice to hang out. And we’ll make that movie night this week. If you’re into movies.” 

  
  


“I love movies. Pick any one you want.” 

  
  


“Deal.” 

  
  


“I’ll make sure it’s good.” Jeongyeon whispered to her then put her arm around Dahyun to hug her. “See you later. Unless you’re staying over again?” 

  
  


“I’ll probably stay again, but I’ll have to come back Sunday night because of work Monday.” 

  
  


“Unfortunately.” Mina whispered. She offered her hand to Dahyun, who took it and moved them to the door. “See you soon!”

  
  


“For sure.” 

  
  


Dahyun let out a deep breath when they got into the car and rubbed the bottom of the steering wheel. “I think that went okay?” 

  
  


“It was great. They’re just like you described and a little more. They love to tease you.” 

  
  


“Everyone does.” Dahyun pointedly looked at Mina. “I don’t mind though. It’s all in good fun. I do the same thing.” 

  
  


“Jeongyeon was a lot more calm than you made her out to be.” 

  
  


“Well, she likes to make good first impressions. The more you hang around her, the more she’ll loosen up.” 

  
  


“I can understand that. I’m the same way most of the time. We have that in common.” 

  
  


“I think you and Jeong have a good amount in common once that ice breaks.” 

  
  


“I can’t wait. She seems great.” 

  
  


“She is. She’s the best person for Chae too. They complement each other well.” Dahyun got onto the road, her hand reaching over for Mina’s. “Chaeyoung is pure chaos a lot of the time and Jeongyeon counters that unless she’s in a mood too.” 

  
  


Mina nodded along, storing this information. “Got it.” 

  
  


Once they reached the store, Mina opened the back door and made a round around the floor to make sure nothing was out of place before double checking the door was locked. “Ready?” 

  
  


“Ready. Lights off. Door closed.” 

  
  


“Sexy.” Mina plopped down onto the couch and handed her the controller. “So, remember how I told you that you need to be slow and methodical?” 

  
  


“I do.” Dahyun toed her shoes off and tucked her legs under herself. 

  
  


“That still applies, but you also need to be aggressive in some ways that I’ll explain while you play.” 

  
  


“Got it.” Dahyun started up the game and took a deep breath as she watched the opening scene, moving back a little as a wolf type creature came out of a pool of blood. “That’s…” 

  
  


“Amazing.” Mina smiled wide. “It’s cool.” 

  
  


“...Graphic.” 

  
  


“Babe, did you read the game title?” 

  
  


“I did.” 

  
  


“It’s in the title.” 

  
  


“I know….” Dahyun took another deep breath and got used to the controls with Mina’s help, her head tilting to the side as she entered a room with the same type of enemy. “What do I do?” 

  
  


“Well, with games like this, you’re supposed to lose the first fight. But,” she held her finger up. “You can kill it and continue one, but as you can see,” she pointed to the screen. “You have no weapon right now.” 

  
  


“Okay, so how do I get one?” 

  
  


“You die.” 

  
  


“Oh. Isn’t the point of games not to die?” 

  
  


“With this one, it’s expected.” 

  
  


“That’s backwards.” Dahyun muttered as she walked toward the large creature, jumping a little at the loud noise it made. She did her best to get some hits in, but she died after a few swipes. “Wow.” 

  
  


“Told you. Pick any weapon you want and get back out there.” 

  
  


“Do I get a kiss if I win?” 

  
  


“You do.” 

  
  


Dahyun adjusted herself in her seat, more determined than before. It took her a few seconds to get the dodging correct. 

  
  


“Click the right stick to lock on. Makes it a bit easier to keep track.” 

  
  


Dahyun did just that and found it much easier. With a few more hits, the creature fell to the floor, unmoving. “I did it!” 

  
  


Mina held her arms up. “Yes!” She leaned over and kissed her. “Good job.” 

  
  


Dahyun bounced in place, her knees moving up and down. “I can do it.” 

  
  


“Yes you can.” 

  
  


Three hours later, and many character deaths, Dahyun placed the controller down. “Boss tomorrow.” 

  
  


“You can get them. I know it. Your dodging is really good.” 

  
  


Dahyun smiled cockily. “Thank you.” 

  
  


Mina took her hand and led her up to the apartment. “I knew you could do it.” 

  
  


“You helped a lot telling me where to go.” 

  
  


“It can get a little confusing.” 

  
  


“I don’t like that it doesn’t have a map or tell you where to go or what to do.” 

  
  


“That’s part of the fun for some people. Figuring out where to go.” Mina shed her shirt and kicked her pants away then headed in to brush her teeth. 

  
  


“It’s slightly frustrating. What if I miss something?” 

  
  


“It’s highly possible.” She said around the foam in her mouth. “But you’ve got me to lead you.” 

  
  


“What if I didn’t have you?” 

  
  


“You could do it yourself or look up a guide.” Mina rinsed her mouth and placed a firm kiss on her lips. “But you have me.” 

  
  


“I wouldn’t want to do it without you anyway.” Dahyun felt lips on her cheek as she brushed her teeth. 

  
  


“Cute. I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else either.” 

  
  


Dahyun put her arm around Mina’s waist to hold her close. She quickly rinsed her mouth and picked Mina up, carrying her to the bed and putting her down onto it. “Do I get a reward for doing good?” 

  
  


Mina inched her hand up Dahyun’s shirt. “Yes you do.” 

  
  


Dahyun connected their lips in a deep kiss, moaning softly as Mina’s other hand wandered lower. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next time!

**Author's Note:**

> See you next time!


End file.
